


Un pedazo de mi vida

by Shunox



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunox/pseuds/Shunox
Summary: "Un beso al aire y un guiño me hicieron caer en el más profundo y deseable infierno."{Historias cortas} •Publicado originalmente en FF •1.- Una promesa sellada {YohaRiko}2.- Primer amor {NozoNico}3.- Pausa { DiaMari}4.- Pastelillos {KotoMaki }5.- Viejo dolor {HonoUmi}6.- Perdón {DiaRuby}7.- Demonio {YohaDia}8.- San Valentin {EliMaki}





	1. Una promesa sellada. - YohaRiko -

**Author's Note:**

> Este escrito fue hecho para alguien especial, espero te guste ^^.

La expresión pensativa de Yoshiko era algo que Riko había conseguido vislumbrar en un par de ocasiones y ciertamente no podía negar que adoraba contemplarla de esa forma, pero su curiosidad le pedía buscar el por qué de su actitud. 

"¿Mi mano es tan interesante, Yocchan?" 

Una tenue sonrisa se poso en los labios de la pelirroja, mas su voz parecía no llegar a Yohane, al menos no de manera inmediata. 

"Lily, ¿Sabes por qué los mortales usan un anillo para sellar sus vidas en este dedo?" 

La menor dio un suave toque sobre el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Riko. 

"¿Huh? No, nunca he pensado en ello"

No era necesario preguntar, era evidente que Yoshiko explicaría el motivo. 

"Se debe a un rumor convertido en tradición. La gente creía en la existencia de una vena **_'Amoris'_** la cual iba desde el dedo anular hasta el corazón, por supuesto no es más que una superstición. "

"Aún si es sólo una superstición es bastante romántico"

"Supongo" 

La habitación se sumió en un nuevo silencio mientras Yoshiko seguía dando la misma atención a la mano de la pianista; de pronto la menor habló. 

"Yo no me quiero casar contigo, Lily"

"¿C-Casar? Yo nunca he pensado en ello "

Entre la confusión de Riko había un notorio dolor en el pecho que intentaba ignorar, le parecería tonto sentir aquel sufrimiento por tal declaración, después de todo sólo eran novias y demasiado jóvenes para pensar en algo así.

"Pero quiero pasar la eternidad contigo"

La pelirroja suspiró, cualquier rastro de dolor había sido remplazado por la calidez que le provocaban las palabras de Yoshiko. 

"La eternidad es bastante tiempo"

Murmuró Riko con una sonrisa en los labios y parpadeó con culpabilidad al notar una pizca de aungustia pasar por el rostro de Yoshiko. A pesar de todo Yocchan no era capaz entender lo valiosa que era para ella. 

"B-Bueno, tú lo aceptaste cuando firmaste el contrato para ser mi amante, si no quieres pasar tanto tiempo conmigo lo revocare y buscaré un nuevo acompañante." 

"Yocchan, yo no he dicho que no quiera, tan sólo dije que es mucho tiempo. No deseo nada más que pasar ese tiempo contigo" 

De inmediato los labios de Yoshiko se curvearon en una sonrisa, aclaró la garanta y con voz firme habló. 

"Lily, mi hermosa diosa descendida, yo, Yohane el ángel caído entrego a ti este presente como símbolo de mi amor."

De un segundo a otro con un chasquido una hermosa argolla apareció entre los dedos de Yoshiko, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja. 

"¿E-Es para mí?"

"Por supuesto que sí, Lily"

Riko no quería tomarla, lucía tan hermosa y costosa que dudaba merecer algo así. 

"¿Lily? ¿Acaso no te gusta?"

Nuevamente la duda apareció en los ojos de Yoshiko, ante eso la pelirroja desistió. 

"Me gusta, es muy hermosa, pero... ¿No es demasiado para mí?"

"¡Nada es demasiado para ti! Tú mereces lo mejor, por favor aceptala" 

Sonriendo Riko cedió sujetando entre sus dedos la argolla y después dejándola caer en la palma de su mano para observarla con mayor detenimiento. Por los extremos parecía una pieza normal pero en la parte media de toda extencion dos metales diferentes se enredaban entre sí creando una pieza sin igual. 

"Yocchan, ¿Podrías? "

El final de la pregunta quedó en el aire, pero era evidente lo que la jóven quería al entregar al anillo y estirar su mano izquierda hacía Yoshiko. Riko había fantaseado con una escena así en un par de ocasiones y su vergüenza no se interpondría en ese momento. 

"Fufu~ tus tendencias mortales siguen arraigadas a ti, mi pequeño demonio" 

Con una sonrisa tambaleante y una pose exagerada Yohane intentó ocultar su nerviosismo a la par que sostenía el anillo con índice y pulgar mientras con la otra mano sujetaba la de Riko; ella sonrió aún más con cada centímetro que la argolla se deslizaba por su dedo. 

"Mi amor por ti tuvo un inicio, y al igual que esta argolla, no tendrá un final"

Riko no resistió más y se lanzó con los brazos abiertos hacía la menor, enredando su cuello y oculta su rostro en los mechones azules. 

"Yocchan, te amo, gracias "

"L-Lily, yo también t-te amo" 

Impregnada de la misma emoción, Yoshiko envolvió la cintura ajena con cariño; había válido la pena vender algunos de sus artilugios más valiosos. 

"Por cierto... ¿Cómo conseguiste hacer aparecer la argolla entre tus dedos?"

Riko se apartó lo suficiente para observar el rostro de Yoshiko con curiosidad. 

"Oh, ese ha sido un hechizo sencillo. ¿Quieres ver como hago desaparecer el lunar de Dia?"

"¡Yocchan!"

La pelirroja comenzó a reír de sólo imaginarlo. 

"Es broma~ por ahora tengo algo más importante que hacer "

"¿Huh? ¿De qué se trata? "

Un momento más tarde, cuando Riko sintió los suaves labios de su novia presionarse contra los suyos supo que tenía razón, aquello era más importante.


	2. Primer amor - NozoNico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "En algún momento alrededor de la media noche comprendí que estaba enamorada."

En algún momento alrededor de la media noche comprendí que estaba enamorada. Fue viendo sus fotos que me encontré sonriendo y de ahí un sinfín de pensamientos se fueron entrelazando hasta que fui capaz de llegar a la verdad; mi corazón había sido robado...

"¡Pero el corazón de un idol sólo pertenece a sus fans!" Grité por lo alto, cubriendo rápidamente mis labios antes de cometer el error de despertar a mis hermanos. Cómo había sucedido, no lograba explicarlo. "Debe ser esa maldita galleta rancia que comí." Me metí debajo de las cobijas sin darle mayor importancia al asunto y cerré mis ojos dispuesta a terminar con esos pensamientos tontos. "La gran idol Nico Yazawa enamorada, tonterías."

Al despertar horas más tarde, ningún pensamiento de la noche pasada volvió a cruzar por mi mente, pero fue al verla camino a la escuela que nuevamente surgió esa posibilidad. Ella era bonita, nadie podía negarlo; piernas firmes, cabello largo y sedoso, sonrisa misteriosa y mirada intrigante, y pechos...¡Grandes pechos! Aparté la vista de ella tan rápido como pude, era gay, yo definitivamente me estaba fijando en Nozomi de manera gay.

"Nico, ¿Todo bien?"

"¡Agh, sí!"

Me apresure a caminar dejando a Eli y Nozomi tras de mí, no podía permitir que vieran mis mejillas sonrojadas o definitivamente las tendría molestando toda la mañana. Sin embargo ni así fui capaz de salvarme del mayor peligro.

"Yazawa, Toujo, ustedes formaran la pareja numero 7"

"No profesor, ¡Por qué debo de estar con ella!"

"Guarda silencio Yazawa"

Gruñi de pura frustración mientras dirigía mi asiento junto al de Nozomi.

"¿Por qué me hieres así Nicocchi? Parece que no quieres trabajar conmigo"

Mientras lanzaba su falso discurso movia sus manos de una manera ya conocida, me fue inevitable no temblar de miedo.

"Debió tocarte hacer el trabajo con Eli, se llevan mejor"

"Siempre lo hago con Eli, ahora era tu turno Nicocchi"

Nozomi me mostró una de sus sonrisas pícaras mientras me guiñaba un ojo, pero en lugar de sonrojarme por su juego de palabras sólo consiguió hacerme hervir en celos.

"Pues yo no quiero hacerlo contigo, mejor sola"

"Nicochii, lastimas mi frágil corazón"

"¡Ustedes dos empiecen a trabajar!"

El regaño del maestro no hizo más que aumentar mi furia, abrí el libro de texto de golpe y comencé a leer línea por línea, por puesto no entendía nada por pensar en Eli y Nozomi, en todo lo que seguramente hacían.

Minutos después Nozomi volvió a hablar.

"¿Sigues de gruñona Nicochii? Ah~ sólo espero que no sea alguna treta para no hacer nada y que aún así ponga tu nombre en el trabajo"

"Claro que no, no seas idiota"

Sin tener mayor opción me incline sobre la mesa para ver lo que Nozomi escribía, pero de un momento a otro deje de prestar atención, su aroma me había atrapado, si tan sólo tuviera la oportunidad de hundirme en la curvatura de su cuello e inhalar con fuerza, si tan sólo ella me amará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peticiones abiertas ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ


	3. Pausa — DiaMari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La pereza de Mari consigue algo más.

Inaudito, era simplemente inaudito. Dia debía pasar por alto todas las veces que encontraba a Mari flojeando en la oficina de la directora, pero ignorar el hecho de que la rubia en ese momento se encontraba durmiendo sin ninguna preocupación era demasiado. Dejó la pila de documentos que llevaba consigo sobre el escritorio, causando un fuerte ruido que resonó en la habitación. Los hombros de Mari saltaron por la sorpresa mientras sus párpados lucharon por mantenerse abiertos.

"Good morning, Dia"

"¡Deberías estar encargándote de los archivos!"

"¿Archivos?"

La rubia frotó su ojo derecho, aún se encontraba demasiado dormida para conectar ideas.

"Directora Ohara, si no está dispuesta a encargarse de sus funciones debería dejar el cargo"

"Mou~ No me hables por mi apellido"

"No tengo porqué referirme a usted de otra manera"

"¡Claro que sí! Eres my girlfriend, my beautiful girlfriend!"

"Estamos en el colegio, eso no importa aquí "

"¿Hm?"

Mari se levantó de su asiento, la sonrisa en su rostro dejaba claro sus intenciones.

"Ayer cuando me besaste no parecía preocuparte estar en el colegio~"

"¡E-Eso fue porque tú te abalanzaste encima y no pude apartarte!"

"¿Oh, really?"

Mari entrecerró los párpados y mordió muy lentamente su labio inferior aún con una sonrisa.

"Recuerdo perfectamente tu lengua en mi boca, Dia~ ♥"

Los pómulos de la pelinegra ardieron de un segundo a otro, su expresión era una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza indescriptibles.

"¿No hay nada que quieras decir, Dia?"

"¡H-Haz tus deberes y déjame en paz!"

La presidenta del consejo estudiantil dio media vuelta, las puntas de su cabello golpearon las mejillas de Mari al intentar escapar de ahí, pero no pudo ir más allá debido a la presión en su espalda y los firmes brazos sosteniendo su cintura.

"Haré mis deberes, pero necesito un incentivo"

"¡Deja de estar jugando!"

Dia intentó quitar el agarre de su cuerpo, pero la fuerza ajena era mayor o tal vez secretamente no quería que la unión desapareciera.

"Do you wanna play with me?~"

"¿Q-Qué?"

"Lo tomaré como un sí"

Mari capturó el lóbulo de la oreja ajena, sonriendo ante el ligero jadeo que salió de Dia. La poca resistencia de la pelinegra fue desapareciendo mientras Mari se divertía con esa sensible parte de su cuerpo. Dia podía parecer demasiado dura, pero la rubia sabía muy bien como lograr que se derritiera en sus brazos.

"M-Mari, alguien puede entrar"

Dia se atrevió a hablar justo cuando un par de manos traviesas se colaron dentro de su blusa.

"No, no. Todos deben tocar antes de entrar a la oficina de la directora, excepto tú, por supuesto ~ "

Pero Mari olvido que esa regla se ajustaba únicamente a los mortales, por lo cual cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par ninguna de las de tercer año supo cómo reaccionar.

"¡Mari, Dia volvió a casti-...!"

Las palabras restantes murieron en la garganta de Yohane, y así con expresión de desinterés dio medía vuelta saliendo de ahí, al parecer no era el momento indicado para hablar de su 'injusto' castigo.

"Mari..."

Dia pronunció aún con las manos ajenas sobre su abdomen.

"¡Deja de consentir a Tsushima, ya!"


	4. Pastelillos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Limpió el par de lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas y sonrió.

"Eres una terca, debiste dejar de trabajar en el vestuario cuando te lo pedí"

Lo que Maki menos esperaba de su cita para el desayuno en la residencia Minami era toparse con la anfitriona aún en camisón y con un semblante para nada envidiable.

"No pude evitarlo Maki-chan, en verdad deseaba verte usando el traje "

"Eso podía esperar"

Sin tener mayor opción Maki dejó la elegante caja de cartón llena de pastelillos en la entrada principal y sujetó a Kotori por el codo y antebrazo, parecía que estaba a punto de caer al suelo.

"¿Y tu mamá?"

"Tenía una junta importante, es posible que llegue un poco tarde. "

"Imagino que no le comentaste sobre tu condición "

"Tiene mejores cosas en las cuales preocuparse"

La linda risa que Kotori dejó huir fue interrumpida por un ataque agresivo de tos el cual parecía no tener fin a pesar de las constantes palmadas y suaves masajes que Maki brindó en la espalda de su mayor. Al menos un minuto más tarde la joven de cabellos grisáceos consiguió calmarse, limpió el par de lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas y sonrió sutilmente.

"L-Lo siento Maki-chan, tendremos que dejar el desayuno para otro día"

"No te disculpes por eso"

Teniendo cuidado y la mayor paciencia posible Maki se encargó de llevar hasta su habitación a Kotori, ya ahí la arropo hasta el cuello e ignoró las miraditas que ella le regalaba, eso sólo la incomodaba.

"Quédate aquí, no te atrevas a moverte"

"Tranquila Maki-chan, no lo haré"

Maki dio una ultima mirada a la joven sobre la cama y desapareció por el pasillo para ir en busca de los pastelillos. Teniendo a los postres como su salvavidas sólo le restó encontrar algo para beber.

"Permiso"

Incomoda por adentrarse a una cocina desconocida localizo rápidamente el refrigerador, para su buena suerte había leche fresca, sirvió un poco de ella en un vaso limpio y metió el mismo al microondas, pero por más que tecleaba el tiempo y daba iniciar el maldito no comenzaba. Maki se negaba a creer que era tan inútil como para no poner a iniciar un aparto tan sencillo como lo era aquel, si bien es cierto que su trato con los aparatos domésticos era casi nulo, no creía que fuese tan difícil utilizarlos.

"Por favor, funciona ya..."

Era ridículo hablar con un objeto inanimado pero todo iba de acuerdo a su desesperación... tal vez debía llevar la leche fría, pensó justo antes de que por fin comenzará a girar el plato del microondas, lanzó un cansado suspiro y esperó.

Cuando volvió a la habitación de Kotori, ella se encontraba en la misma posición.

"¿Tenías problemas con el microondas?"

"¿Se escuchó?"

Maki se sonrojo.

"Un poco"

"Agh, ese aparato está defectuoso"

Con el ceño fruncido Maki se deshizo del papel que recubría uno de los pastelillos y lo acercó a los labios de Kotori.

"E-Espera, antes de comer quiero decirte algo, por favor acércate un poco más"

"¿Qué es?"

Curiosa la menor se acercó, creyó que se trataba de algo al menos vergonzoso así que cuando unos suaves labios se posaron en su mejilla el sonrojo que le procedió no pudo ser oculto.

"Gracias, Maki-chan"

"¡N-No tenías por qué hacer eso!"

Para cortar cualquier palabra procedente de Kotori empujo el pastelillo en los labios ajenos.

"T-Tonta"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Notan que uso cualquier palabra random para los títulos? Soy terrible para ello.


	5. Viejo dolor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka aún no olvida.

A pesar de que dejé este barrio hace ya mucho tiempo, todos los días paso por su casa. El camino lo conozco a la perfección, sé cuántos pasos debo de dar antes de estar en su hogar, pero siempre el mismo sentimiento de nostalgia me hace perder el sentido del tiempo y cuando menos lo noto estoy ya frente a su puerta. Nunca he tocado el timbre y aún me sorprende jamás encontrarla en el camino o ser descubierta, al menos el destino se compadece de mí en ese aspecto. Después de hacer mi recorrido me senté en una banca del parque cercano, desde ahí observó el panorama, recordado que fue ahí donde la conocí y como una maldición, su voz llegó a mis oídos.

"¿Honoka?"

Alcé la mirada de prisa, no quería verla pero mi corazón la extrañaba y no dudó un segundo en hacérmelo notar.

"H-Hola, Umi"

"Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti..."

Sorpresivamente me rodeó con sus brazos, su tacto tan firme como siempre. Me permití corresponder su abrazo el mayor tiempo posible e inhalar su aroma con fuerza, lo había extrañado tanto.

"¿Por qué desapareciste así?"

Su ceño fruncido me hizo sonreír.

"Hehe, es una larga historia Umi-chan"

En realidad no, era bastante corta: Te amo y no soporté verte casándote con alguien que no era yo.

"Deja el misterio Honoka, dime"

"Bueno, era tiempo de independizarme, quise recorrer mi camino sola"

"Entiendo..."

Umi mordió su labio, sabía que mis palabras no eran gratas para ella, después de todo habíamos prometido estar juntas siempre.

"¿Y tú cómo has estado Umi-chan?"

"Bien, gracias. He estado encargándome del dojo y la academia de mi madre."

"Oh, por fin."

Ya veo, al final la aceptaron... era de suponerse, sus padres no contaban con nadie más para ser el heredero, además Umi siempre fue la hija ideal.

"¿Y tú Honoka, qué has hecho?"

Pensar en ti, mi cerebro pensó.

"Eh, bueno... cosas."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Trabajo en el periódico, yo me encargo de la sección de tiras cómicas "

"¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio?"

Asentí, era lógico que Umi no conociera mi trabajo; no podía imaginarla leyendo ese apartado.

"Eso es increíble Honoka"

Su sonrisa me hizo saber que en verdad lo pensaba así, Umi siempre sería honesta con ella y los demás.

"Hehe, no es para tanto"

"Lo es, definitiv-..."

El sonido de un teléfono la interrumpió, Umi hizo un gesto de disculpa y atendió la llamada.

"Kotori"

Su sonrisa cambió, era tan radiante que me fue imposible seguir observándola, en su lugar pose mi atención en mis viejas zapatillas, intentando así ignorar su charla.

"¡Honoka! Le conté a Kotori sobre nuestro encuentro, está tan emocionada que ha comenzado a preparar algo especial para ti, por favor ven a cenar con nosotras"

No, no quiero ir.

"C-Claro Umi-chan, me encantará ir... extraño a Kotori"

Y no, no pude negarme a ella.

El dolor nunca desaparece y no sé si estoy dispuesta a seguir viviendo con el.


	6. Perdón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No se puede esquivar el amor.

Dia conoce el sentimiento escondido en los ojos de su hermana, era el mismo que ella oculta en lo más profundo de su conciencia. 

"Onee-chan" 

Ruby se acerca, cautelosa, esperando alguna señal que le impida continuar. Al no llegar hace puños sus manos y habla con notable tristeza en sus palabras. 

"Te irás mañana, ¿Cierto?"

"El avión sale a medio día, debo ir temprano a la terminal" 

Dia sabe bien a dónde llega tan sencilla pregunta y no duda en girarse dando la espalda a su hermana. 

"¿Volverás para vacaciones?"

"Aún no he partido y tú pensando ya en las vacaciones..." 

Un silencio largo cae sobre la habitación. Dia no da media vuelta ante la curiosidad de saber porqué el silencio de Ruby. 

"Ruby te quiere... "

"También te quiero Ruby, hemos hablado ya de esto. Cumplirás 16 años y deb-... "

“¡R-Ruby te quiere de forma diferente!" 

La calma en los ojos de Dia desapareció por un breve instante, lo suficiente para pensar que aquello que suponía era incorrecto, imposible. 

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Dia pregunta tan sólo para zanjar la pequeña duda que se niega a irse. 

"Ruby... "

La pequeña baja la mirada y sus hombros comienzan a temblar, el poco valor que había tenido iba desvaneciendose. 

"¿Estás haciendo todo esto para dormir conmigo hoy?" 

"No, onee-chan..."

"No es bueno mentir, lo sabes bien Ruby" 

La pelinegra suspira y gira lentamente sobre sus talones, posa su diestra sobre el cabello rojizo y suave brinda caricias en el mismo. Desea cambiar el tema con urgencia, aún por mucho que quiere escuchar lo que tanto anhela. 

La distancia sin ser demasiado reducida es suficiente para que Ruby se eleve sobre la punta de sus pies y bese suavemente los labios de su hermana. Dia parpadea intentando salir de su asombro mientras Ruby al no hallar rechazo sujeta las tersas mejillas ajenas y con cortos besos sigue colmando los labios que ansía. Pronto la mayor de las dos se rinde ante la ilusión que consume por completo las escasas partes de ella que le suplican detenerse. No importa si los besos son torpes, ninguna era capaz de pensar en sustituir el momento por el sinfín de fantasías que ambas crearon en sus mentes, después de todo, esta era la realidad que se habían negado por tanto tiempo. 

"Ruby... "

Dia susurra empapando los labios ajenos con su aliento. Siente lágrimas recorrer el rostro de su hermana y también las propias bajar por sus mejillas. No es dolor, no es arrepentimiento, es tan sólo una mezcla de felicidad y temor al mismo tiempo. 

"Onee-chan, Ruby nunca dejará de quererte" 

La mayor sonríe y con sus pulgares limpia las lágrimas ajenas. Era lógico que aún en esa situación su hermana esperara una reprimenda; sin embargo no se siente con el derecho a hacerlo. 

"Yo tampoco dejaré de amarte" 

No importa que tan irreal era el momento, Dia tenía la oportunidad de asegurarse que no era un sueño a través de los labios recién descubiertos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli + Chocolates = HARASHO.

La mayoría de la gente tiene como festividad favorita la navidad, pasar el tiempo con los seres que amas y un par de regalos hacen felices a cualquiera, pero si a Eli le preguntarán cuál es su festividad favorita tendría que mentir, después de todo no es regular decir que San Valentín es más preciada para ella que navidad, pero no puede evitarlo, desde siempre en esas épocas se vio rodeada de su golosina favorita: el chocolate. Cuando ingresó a un colegio femenino se hizo a la idea de que su día glorioso del chocolate desaparecería, pero para su sorpresa no fue así.

"Maki buen día, ¿Hoy es un día precioso, no es así?"

"No lo creo, me parece molesto."

"Oh, ¿En verdad?"

Sin querer algo llamó la atención de la rubia, era apenas visible pero sin duda dentro del maletín ajeno había una caja de chocolates. Eli sonrió tenuemente y prefirió no mencionar nada en absoluto.

"Imagino que será un día ajetreado para ti, no rompas muchos corazones Maki~"

"¡D-Déjame en paz!"

Con la misma sonrisa Eli dejó atrás a su kōhai sin emitir palabra, para ella también sería un día difícil, pero valía la pena por el chocolate.

* * *

La jornada escolar había ya terminado. La rubia se acercaba paso a paso hasta su preciado botín, si bien llevaba ya un par de cajas de chocolate en su maletín, el premio mayor aún permanecía en su casillero. Dio un paso atrás justo enfrente del mismo, abrió la puerta de metal y decenas de cajas decoradas cayeron a sus pies.

"¡Harasho!"

La saliva se acumuló en la boca de Eli mientras recogía todo.

"Al parecer recibiste sólo un poco más que Umi"

Eli hazlo la vista, sonriendo para la pelirroja con expresión desinteresada.

"Vaya, creí que Umi me superaría"

Guardó las cajas en una bolsa extra y echó una mirada al maletín contrario; aún permanecían ahí los chocolates.

"¿Y a ti, cómo te fue Maki?"

"Agh, fue un fastidio"

"Comprendo~" Esperó dos segundos antes de volver a hablar. "¿Tú obsequiaste algunos?"

Maki se puso tensa de inmediato, sujetó las correas del maletín y negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

"No me interesa la festividad"

"¿En serio? ¿Y esa caja de chocolates que llevas contigo desde esta mañana?"

Fue inútil que Eli suprimiera la pequeña sonrisa colgando de sus labios.

"E-Eso no es de tu incumbencia"

Maki dio media vuelta con toda la intención de irse, pero sus pies no se movieron más allá del punto donde se encontraba.

"¿Maki?"

"Sólo cállate Eli"

La rubia dio un paso más cerca de Maki, preocupada de que tal vez hubiese provocado la furia ajena.

"Lo lamento"

"Agh, por qué alguien como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil no puede obedecer algo tan simple"

La voz de la pelirroja era diferente, casi con un tono de diversión en sus palabras. Sacó la perfecta caja de chocolates y regresó a su posición anterior mirando a Eli de frente y soportar la poca distancia entre ambas.

"Feliz San Valentín, Eli"

Eli tomó la caja con cuidado, sorprendida de que ella fuese la propietaria, no imaginó que Maki otorgara chocolates por compromiso, pero momentos más tarde cuando algo suave presionó sus labios supo que no se trataban de ese tipo de regalo.


End file.
